


Roommates for Eternity

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Romance, TenRose - Freeform, University, otp, relationship, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Clara wants to go to University. But she can only go if she finds somewhere to live in Glasgow. Her only option is to move in with a bunch of strangers, which results in her meeting a peculiar man: John Smith. Clara slowly begins to fall for John and vice versa... but they want to focus on passing university. They keep telling themselves that they won't get involved in a relationship... how long will that last?</p><p>Features Whouffaldi and TenRose. Suggestions for other ships may be accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's plan a house party!

**AU- Clara wants to go to university. But if she wants to go she HAS to get a house. Her only option is to move in with a bunch of strangers who go to the same university... She ends up meeting someone... Someone called John Smith. But most people know him as the Doctor. -Clara is 18, Amy is 19, the Doctor is around 20. You can imagine what everyone else's age is.-**

**I chose their university courses by their personality. Some chapters will be rated T, some will be rated M.**

Clara sighed as she stared at her laptop screen intently. Amy wasn't making her situation any easier.

"You found us somewhere to live yet?" her friend Amy asked as she sat next to her at the table. Amy and her were planning on going to a university in Glasgow, which was five bloody hours away.

"Nope. Not yet." Clara sighed, "You've asked me that five times in the past two minutes..." she mumbled.

"I'm excited!" Amy explained.

"I'm trying to find a place where the people who we live with go to the same university as us." Clara told her.

"Sounds good." she agreed.

Clara groaned as she hit the keyboard in annoyance, "Why didn't we decide to go university last year?!"

"Don't blame me." Amy started, "You're the one who wanted to chill out for a year before moving on with your life. Your a bad influence on me!" Seconds later Amy muttered, "Can you type any faster?"

Clara stopped typing before slowly turning her head to glare at Amy, "I'm sorry that I'm not good with computers!"

"We got accepted into the university after months of trying... So you better find us someplace to live, Miss Oswald." Amy said as Clara continued typing.

"Well, Miss _Pond_. Why don't you try and find us a place?" Clara asked as she pushed the laptop in front of Amy.

"You owe me lunch if I can find us a place to live in five minutes." Amy smirked.

"Deal." Clara instantly replied as she picked up her phone from the table. Before she was even able to tap on the Facebook app Amy exclaimed.

"Found one!"

"Wh-What?" Clara asked in shock and confusion.

"Don't know what was so hard about that." Amy smiled as she showed Clara the screen, "Look... it's paid for by the university aswell! Perfect!"

Clara was silent for a few seconds, "I can't believe you actually found one..."

Amy laughed, "Now YOU owe me lunch!" Clara examined the screen. There were currently three rooms available in the house. There were also seven people already living in the house. Clara looked at the pictures and the house was... quite big, "Seven people?" Amy questioned, "Ooohh maybe you'll meet someone, Clara." she teased as she poked Clara's side.

"I'm starting to to not want to go uni now..." Clara muttered.

"Well we're not going anywhere with our lives if we don't go!" Amy exclaimed as she started to fill out a form for the university.

"And anyway! I don't intend to be with ANYONE at this uni! A relationship would just put me off from what I want to do."

"We'll see about that, Clara. All the guys will practically worship the ground you walk on!" Amy stated causing Clara to roll her eyes in response, "Maybe even a girl or two would aswell."

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey. Not my fault that you play for both sides." Amy smirked as her eyes remained on the laptop screen.

"So... you don't intend to meet anyone at uni?" Clara questioned.

"Not really planning on it. But whatever happens, happens." Amy shrugged.

Clara let out a loud sigh, "Why did we decide to go to a university that is FIVE hours away?!"

"You said you wanted to move away from your family..." Amy mumbled.

"I did, didn't I..." Clara banged her head on the table hard.

"Are you okay?" Amy questioned.

"Not really, no." she responded.

"I was asking the table." Amy told her.

"You know you can be really mean sometimes." Clara said trying to hide her smile as she lifted her head off of the table.

Amy smirked, "I try." Amy continued typing in the form, "Art course... Performing Arts course..." she spoke softly whilst typing.

"You have to tell them what course we're doing?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Amy nodded, "They take it into consideration. They prefer to have people living together who study the same courses." Clara nodded in understanding. A few minutes later Amy finished the form and sent it off, "There. We have to wait for a few hours for a reply."

"I hope we get in. I don't want to end up living in a hotel for the duration of uni." Clara hoped as she looked at the time on her phone, "It's already twelve?!"

"I know. You started searching for a house at ten..." Amy reminded, "Now! Let's go get lunch!"

Clara groaned, "Ugh, can't we just order something! It's chucking it down with rain!"

"Well, we do live in the UK... It rains almost every day!" Amy started, "But fine... we can order. You're still buying!" she quickly added.

"Whatever." Clara told her as she pulled up an app, "What do you want?"

"Our final take-away in London... Let's get lots... and I mean LOTS of food." Amy smirked.

"Sounds like a plan." Clara agreed as she ordered lots... LOTS of food. The two then headed into the sitting room.

"I'm gonna miss our little flat." Amy sighed as she sat down, Clara sat next to her.

"We can barely afford it. It will be good to have a house that we don't have to pay for for three years!" Clara exclaimed as she turned her phone and turned the TV on and headed to Netflix, "The food won't be here for forty minutes considering how much I just ordered. I spent fifty pounds on it!"

"You're so irresponsible!" Amy joked, "You just said that we couldn't afford our flat and you go spending excessive amounts of money on take-away! You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I can always cancel the order..." Clara warned.

"No, don't! I'm STARVING!" Amy sunk into the sofa. Clara then put on Doctor Who, "Are we seriously watching this?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, come on! It's a good show!" Clara tried to encourage her.

"If you say so." Amy mumbled.

* * *

"Yes! Food!" Amy exclaimed as she closed the door. She had five big bags of food in her hands. She sat on the sofa once more as Clara went to the kitchen to retrieve some plates and cutlery. Once she returned, Amy had put the containers of food all over the coffee table.

"I think I ordered too much..." Clara said as she sat down.

"I don't think you ordered enough!"

"Are you serious? This could feed a family of twenty!" Clara started, "You better eat it, Pond. I've never spent so much money on take-away in my entire life."

"That's a lie." Amy said, "You spent almost one hundred pounds on Chinese food when you got drunk two years ago!"

"Don't remind me..." Clara muttered as she put some food on her's and Amy's plates.

"Oh and when you slept with that thirty year old? That was priceless!"

"Well I won't be going down that road anymore."

"Yeah you're right... You won't... You'll be hitting it off with FIFTY year olds instead!" Amy exclaimed.

"Never. Not even in your wildest dreams!"

"We'll see, Ozzie..." Amy smiled as she began to dig in to the take-away. Clara too. "I bet I can guess what all the guys will be saying to you."

"Oh, really? What?" Clara wondered.

"'Netflix and Chill?'" Amy laughed.

"You are so immature, it's unreal sometimes!" Clara groaned. A few minutes later she asked, "Is there any information on the people who we could be potentially living with for three years?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know." she took out her phone before going to the correct webpage, "There are names and courses. No pictures or anything though."

Clara nodded, "Go on then. Who are these LOVELY people that we might be living with?"

"There's a girl called Rose... she's studying art. Like me. A guy called David, he's studying film and media. Someone called Jack, he's doing performing arts, same as this woman called Donna. There's two people you could relate to." Amy explained, "There's someone called Matt, he's doing Graphic design. Rory is doing Digital Media. Aaannd someone called John is all about the music!" Amy finished, "Enough information for you?"

"Very creative bunch..." Clara said.

"Well then we should have no problem getting in." Amy replied, "We'll fit right in."

* * *

"Two new people will be living here soon!" Mr. Pertwee said as he entered the sitting room.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"A female called Amy Pond. She's studying art. And another female called Clara Oswald. She's studying performing arts. So you should all get along quite nicely. There will be one spare room and that should be filled quite quickly." Mr. Pertwee assured.

"When will they be arriving?" David questioned as he put an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Hopefully, next week." he replied, "Someone please tell John and Rory as it seems that they are unsociable..." Mr. Pertwee grumbled as he exited the house.

"John! Rory! Get your asses down here!" Donna called.

"What?!" John questioned as he entered the room, followed by Rory, "We're TRYING to do our projects."

"Just wanted to let you know that there are two new people moving in with us next week." Matt said.

"Names?" Rory asked.

"Amy Pond and Clara Oswald." Rose told them.

"Grreaaatt... Can I go back upstairs and work on the project now?" John questioned Donna.

"You don't do anything for your projects, brother! All you have to do is play a couple tunes on your guitar and you're golden!" Donna replied, "It takes you five minutes to learn an entire song!" John shrugged in response as he headed back upstairs. Rory and Matt soon followed him.

"Is he planning on dyeing his hair?" Jack asked Donna.

Donna shook her head, "Nope. He wants to keep it 'silver'." John's hair was grey or has he likes to call it: Silver... Runs in the family for the men, "To be honest... It has attracted quite a few girls."

* * *

"So, John..." Matt started, "Any girls caught your eye?"

"Nope." he replied, "I'm putting all of my attention on music." he assured as he plucked a tune on his guitar.

"Oh, come on, John! You can't be serious!" Rory exclaimed he sat at the desk and turned his laptop on.

"Dead serious." he stated.

"Maybe Amy or Clara will change your mind." Matt smirked as he sat on the bed with his laptop.

"I doubt it." John muttered.

"I was thinking..." Rory started, "Maybe we could have a house party next week when the girls arrive. You know... a little welcome gift."

"I don't think that the staff will appreciate that." Matt replied.

"Why are you such a girl, Matt?!" John questioned.

Matt put his hands up in surrender, "Okay okay. If you wanna plan a party, do it."

"Gonna have to convince Donna." Rory said. Donna was kind of like the 'leader' of the house. What she's says goes.

John sighed, "She'll agree to it."

"Maybe you could rock out with that guitar of yours too. You woo all the girls with that thing." Rory told him.

"Maybe." John muttered.


	2. Meeting the Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Amy arrive... finally...

**11am - Saturday**

"You are SO lucky that I drive..." Clara said as she got into the car. Amy got in seconds after, "Otherwise we wouldn't be going to university at all."

"Oh, stop complaining. I'll learn to drive next year or something." Amy said.

"You said that last year." Clara told her as she started to drive to the university... Five hours away... "We should get there by 4."

"Road trip!" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

"We gotta stop. I need to go." Amy told Clara.

"Again!? You've gone to the toilet three times since we left! And that was only an hour ago!" Clara sighed in annoyance, "The next services isn't for another twenty minutes."

"I need to go. Now." Amy stated.

"You are NOT peeing in a bush on the side of the motorway, Amy!"

"Fine!" she said as she changed the radio station to Capital FM.

"Yay... Capital..." Clara groaned, "They play the same songs over and over again. We're gonna end up listening to Justin Bieber's 'Love Yourself' at LEAST twenty times throughout this five hour journey."

"You secretly love it." Amy smirked, turning the volume up.

A few minutes later after listening to 'Hello' 'Sax' and many many more, "Oh look! It's Justin Bieber's song 'Love Yourself'. Who would've thought that THAT song was going to play!" Clara exclaimed, sarcasm clearly in her voice.

Despite Clara's protests, the two girls started singing along when the chorus came on, Amy winded the windows down as the song blared, "My mama don't like you and she likes everyone! And I never like to admit that I was wrong! And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on! And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own!" Clara turned off to head into the services, they continued singing as they tried to find a parking space, "Cause if you like the way you look that much, oh baby you should go and love yourself. And if you think that I'm still holding on to something, you should go and love yourself." Seconds later, Clara pulled into a parking space and turned the car off, including the radio.

"You couldn't have waited until the song was finished?" Amy questioned as she shut the windows and exited the car, followed by Clara.

"Don't worry. We'll hear it again." Clara rolled her eyes, locking the car.

* * *

"Amy... where have you been?" Clara questioned as Amy exited the bathroom.

"Toilet."

"You were in there... for twenty minutes..." Clara sighed.

Amy shrugged, "Time flies. I must have gotten carried away putting make-up on."

"Yes. 'Invisible' make-up..." Clara told her, "Do you want food before we leave?"

"Sure." Amy said, "I'll pay this time considering that you spent a lot of money on food last week."

They ended up getting banana milkshakes, extra large fries and Big Macs.

They made their way back to the car with their food, once inside Clara said, "Why... Why did you make me get a Big Mac?"

"You love em." Amy smiled.

Clara sighed, as Amy was about to take a bite she stopped as Clara said, "I need to lose weight."

Amy glared at Clara, "Are you being serious, right now?" Clara nodded, "Trust me, Clara. You do NOT need to lose weight. If anything you need to gain a bit so eat up!"

After finishing their burgers Clara started the car. Amy put the extra large fries in between them and the drinks were deposited into the cup holders. Clara turned the radio on... they instantly got into the rhythm of the song and began singing as Clara reversed out of the parking space, "Give it to me I'm worth it." Amy started.

"These songs are getting worse..." Clara said trying to conceal her smile.

"Sing the male parts, Clara! You know you want to!"

"You harm me sometimes..." Clara sighed, "In the club with the lights off what you acting shy for. Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it. Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it. What you acting shy for?"

"Just gimme you just gimme you..." Amy started. Clara was soon able to exit the services and back onto the motorway, she put on some sunglasses as the sun beamed in through the window. Wow... Sun. Finally.

"Give it to me I'm worth it!" Clara and Amy shouted out the open windows as they passed many cars on the motorway. Half an hour later they began to slow down, "Great." Clara said as she looked at a sign on the side of the road, it said 'Roadworks'. Capital news had also said that there was an accident on the motorway which would cause at LEAST an hour delay. The cars then stopped. The motorway was packed and they were crawling VERY slowly.

"Hello from the other siiiiidddeee..." Amy and Clara continued to pass the time by singing along with the radio, "I must've called a thousand tiiiiimes... to tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done. When I call you never, seem to home. Hello from the outsiiiiiide, at least I can say that I triiiieed..." The car next to theirs then rolled down their window.

"Hello, ladies!" a man in the passenger seat, who couldn't be older than 19, said. Clara looked to her right to see that there was one guy driving and one guy in the passenger seat.

"Well, hello..." Amy said.

"Amy. Stop it." Clara told her.

"Good singing," the driver called over as Clara lowered the volume of the radio.

"Thanks." Clara said. She wanted to show these guys that she was NOT interested in them... Amy however...

"So, where you two heading?" the passenger asked.

"Glasgow University." Amy told them.

"What a coincidence. We are too. I take it that you're newbies then." the driver guessed.

"Yep." Clara replied.

"What are your names?" the driver questioned.

"I'm Amy and she's Clara." Amy told them.

"I'm Psi. (From the episode Time Heist)" the passenger told them.

The driver then spoke, "And I'm Harold. Or Harry if you prefer. (The Master)" Clara had to admit that they were good-looking... but they weren't the kind of guys she would go for if she was honest...

"So..." Psi started, "You two wanna hang out when we get there?" I sighed internally...

"Maybe." Amy smirked. She was CLEARLY attempting to flirt. Clara pleaded to nothing that the traffic would move... She felt like her prayers had been answered as Harry and Psi's lane started moving.

"We'll catch ya later then." Psi winked as they drove off.

I then glared at Amy, "Amy, I swear to God I will hurt you."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile. As if on cue... Justin Bieber's song 'What do you mean' came on.

"Well that's just perfect..."

Amy started to sing which encouraged Clara, "When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no, what do you mean?" the traffic finally started to move...

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room watching walking dead...

"So the house party is tomorrow night, right?" David asked John.

"Yeah." he replied as he strummed lightly on his guitar.

"Shouldn't the girls be here by now?" Jack asked. It was 6pm. They were meant to be there by 4. John couldn't care less about the 'girls'. All he cared about was his music and passing the course.

"Don't know what happened to them. Maybe it's just traffic." Rose said. Then they all heard the sound of a car pulling up on the driveway. Donna and Rory quickly went to the front door and opened it.

(I find it easier to write in first person so I'm gonna give it a go from now on)

Clara's POV

I sighed as we pulled up onto the driveway, "Cuz your hot and your cold your yes and your no, your in and your out, your up and your down!" We continued singing as I rested my eyes.

"Hello!" a voice caused me to snap my eyes open and instantly stop singing, I looked out the window at her, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm Donna Noble, and this is Rory Williams. We're just here to help you settle in."

"Nice singing by the way." Rory said. I glanced at Amy and I could INSTANTLY see that she fancied Rory.

"I'm Clara Oswald. That is Amy Pond." I said as I got out of the car and rolled the windows up. Amy got out of the car and we all went round to the boot. I opened it and Amy and I took out our suitcases.

"I got that for you." Rory said to Amy as he wheeled the suitcase into the house, Amy followed with a bag over her shoulder.

"Great..." I mumbled as I watched Amy and Rory enter the house

"I can already tell that they're gonna hit it off." Donna smiled. I nodded as I closed the car boot and locked the car, "So, Clara... you looking for a relationship here at the university?"

"Oh, not really. I just want to focus on performing arts. No distractions." I said.

"You sound like my brother, John." Donna said as we walked towards the house. I gulped with nervousness, "Don't be worried, Clara. We all became friends within the first few minutes of meeting each other a few weeks ago." I nodded as we entered the house, Donna closed the door behind her. Amy was already talking to Rory and a blonde-haired girl. A guy with brown hair came up to me.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckle, "Hello. You must be Clara. I'm Jack. Jack Harkness."

"Oi." Donna said as he released my hand, "Stop it." Jack backed away with his hands up. After everyone had introduced themselves. I looked around the large room before my eyes landed on the one person I hadn't properly met... He was currently focused on his guitar. I bit my lip as he looked up briefly before looking back down at his guitar with a smirk, "Don't mind, John. He's a bit... reserved..." Donna told me causing me to quickly look away from him, "Oh..." Donna muttered, "Looks like SOMEBODY'S got a small crush..." she teased.

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

Donna laughed, "Come on. Let me show you to your room." I followed her. Amy stood and began to follow us with her suitcase. We headed up two flights of stairs before coming to two doors next to each other, "Both of the rooms are exactly the same." Donna told us.

"Thanks, Donna." I said.

"Thanks." Amy smiled as she entered her room.

"Good news, Clara." Donna smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"John's room is RIGHT next door to yours!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have a crush on him, Donna!" I assured her as I entered the room.

"Sure you don't." Donna replied, "Come down when you're ready. We're ordering Chinese and it'll be here at around half seven."

"Okay, cool. See you in a bit." I said with a nod. I closed the door and checked my phone, 6:23pm. Okay. Let's hope that going to university wasn't a bad decision...


End file.
